warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Abnett
| birth_place = St Edmund Hall, Oxford | occupation = comic book writer, novelist | nationality = British | period = 1988 - | genre = comic book, science fiction | magnum_opus = | movement = | debut_works = Action Force Gaunt's Ghosts | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = Main site | footnotes = }} Dan Abnett (born 1965) is a British writer, mainly of comic books and gaming fiction. Primarily Abnett has worked for 2000 AD and Marvel Comics (including their UK imprint) since the early 1990s, although he has also contributed to DC Comics titles. His Warhammer Fantasy and Warhammer 40,000 novels and graphic novels for Games Workshop's Black Library now run to several dozen titles. Biography As one of the more prolific 2000AD writers, Abnett was responsible for the creation of one of the comic's better known, and longest-running, strips of the last decade, Sinister Dexter. Other original stories include Black Light, Badlands, Atavar, Downlode Tales, Sancho Panzer, Roadkill and Wardog, based on the game of the same name. Abnett has also contributed to some of the comic's major ongoing series, including Judge Dredd, Durham Red and Rogue Trooper. His work for Marvel includes runs on Death's Head 2, Battletide, Knights of Pendragon (all of which he co-created), The Punisher, War Machine, Annihilation: Nova and various X-Men titles. At DC he is probably best-known for his 2000 relaunch of Legion of Super-Heroes. His work for DC is usually co-written with Andy Lanning and they are often referred to as DnA. For Dark Horse Comics he co-wrote Planet of the Apes: Blood Lines with Ian Edginton as well a penning Lords of Misrule and HyperSonic. He has written novels set in the Warhammer 40,000 universe (Military science fiction genre). They include the Gaunt's Ghosts series, the Eisenhorn trilogy and Ravenor spin-off and more recently, the first book of the Horus Heresy series, the SF bestseller "Horus Rising". He has also written three Warhammer Fantasy novels. He also wrote a novel for the Doctor Who spin-off Torchwood called Border Princes in 2007. In 1994, he wrote a promotional comic to promote the opening of the Nemesis roller coaster at Alton Towers. http://gallery.towersalmanac.com/thumbnails.php?album=146 More recently he has finished the final book of The V.C.s and will soon have Black Atlantic in the Judge Dredd Megazine, which will be drawn by Steve Roberts (seen working on Bec & Kawl) in black and white. Bibliography Comics Comics work includes: Marvel Comics *''Action Force'' *''Transformers'' - "Dry Run" and "Firebug", as well as text stories in the annuals *''Doctor Who'' (1988-1994): ** "Echoes of the Mogor" (with John Ridgway, in Doctor Who Magazine #143-144) ** "Hunger From the Ends of Time" (with John Ridgway, in Doctor Who Magazine #157-158) ** "Darkness Falling/Distractions/The Mark of Mandragora" (with pencils by Lee Sullivan and inks by Mark Farmer, in Doctor Who Magazine #167-172) ** "The Grief" (with pencils by Vincent Danks and inks by Adolfo Buylla/Robin Riggs, in Doctor Who Magazine #185-187) ** "Pureblood" (with Colin Andrew, in Doctor Who Magazine #193-196) ** "Cuckoo" (with John Ridgway, in Doctor Who Magazine #208-210) ** "Victims" (with Colin Andrew, in Doctor Who Magazine #212-214) ** "The Man in the Ion Mask" (with Brian Williamson, in Doctor Who Magazine Winter 1991) ** "Under Pressure" (with Vincent Danks and Cam Smith, in Doctor Who Magazine Yearbook 1992) *''William Tell: Graphic Novel'' (Marvel, 1989, ISBN 1-85400-040-3) *''ThunderCats Annual'' (Marvel, 1989, ISBN 1-85400-091-8) *''Knights of Pendragon'' (with co-writer John Tomlinson and art by Gary Erskine, Marvel UK, 1990-1993) *''Death's Head II'' (with Liam Sharp, Marvel UK, 1992) *''Mutatis'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, with art by John Higgins, 3-issue mini-series, Epic, 1992) *''James Bond Jr.'' #5, 7 and 12 (with Mario Capaldi, Colin Fawcett, Adolfo Buylla, Bambos Georgioli, Marvel, 1992) *''Dinosaurs: A Celebration:'' (with Nick Vince): **''001'' (Marvel, 1992, ISBN 0-87135-904-9) **''002'' (Marvel, 1992, ISBN 0-87135-905-7) **''003'' (Marvel, 1992, ISBN 0-87135-924-3) **''004'' (Marvel, 1992, ISBN 0-87135-925-1) *''Overkill'' (various, 1992-1994) *''Mys-Tech Wars'' (with Bryan Hitch, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel UK, 1993) *''Dark Guard'' (with Carlos Pacheco, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel UK, 1993-1994) *''Gun Runner'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, with art by Terry Clarke and Anthony Williams, 6-issue mini-series, Marvel UK, 1993-1994) *''Scarlet Witch'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, with art by John Higgins, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, 1994) *''Nocturne'' (with pencils by Joe Fonteriz and inks by John Stokes (1-2 and 4), 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, 1994) *''The Punisher: Year One'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, pencils by Dale Eaglesham and inks by Scott Koblish, 4-issue mini-series, 1994-1995) *''Force Works'' (with co-author Andy Lanning): ** Force Works Ashcan Edition (prelude, 1994) ** Force Works #1-22 (with pencils by Dave Taylor and inks by Rey Garcia, July 1994 - April 1996) ** Marvel Comics Presents #169-172 (with artists Lawrence Brown (#169) and Rey Garcia (#170)and in #171 pencils by Brian Williamson and inks by Michael Worley, December 1994 - January 1995) *The Crossing (also includes Force Works #16-20): **''Iron Man'' #323-325 (with co-author Terry Kavanagh and various artists, Marvel Comics, 1995-1996) **''War Machine'' #20-23 (Marvel Comics, 1995-1996) *''Bloodstone'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Michael Lopez, 4-issue mini-series, 2001-2002) *''Iceman'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Karl Kerschl, Marvel, 2002 ISBN 0-7851-0889-0) *''Annihilation'' (with co-author Andy Lanning): **''Nova'' (with Kev Walker, Marvel, #1,3 and 4 in a 4-issue mini-series, 2006) **''Conquest Prologue'' (with Mike Perkins, 2007, forthcoming) *''Nova'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, pencils by Sean Chen and inks by Scott Hanna, Marvel, 2007-ongoing) 2000 AD *''Judge Anderson: "Exorcise Duty" (with co-author Andy Lanning and art by Anthony Williams, in ''Judge Dredd Annual 1991) *''Judge Dredd: ** "Rad Blood" (with Ron Smith, in ''2000 AD #895-896, 1994) ** "Part Exchange" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #903, 1994) ** "C-H-A-M-P!" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #967, 1995) *''Vector 13: ** "Case Six: Marion" (with Sean Phillips, in ''2000 AD #956, 1995) ** "Case Eight: Echo Location" (with Nigel Dobbyn, in 2000 AD #958, 1995) ** "Case Two: Danse Macabre" (with Kevin Cullen, in 2000 AD #966, 1995) ** "Case Five: Shadrach" (with Nick Percival, in 2000 AD #969, 1995) ** "Case Six: A Salver in the Heavens" (with John Ridgway, in 2000 AD #970, 1995) ** "Case 459: Sheep's Clothing" (with Lee Sullivan, in 2000AD Winter Special 1995) ** "Case Nine: Blackout" (with Mike Perkins, in 2000 AD #973, 1996) ** "Case Four: Parts and Labour" (with Mick Austin, in 2000 AD #991, 1996) ** "Case Eight: Worlds at War" (with John Ridgway, in 2000 AD #995, 1996) ** "Case Nine: The Sad Child" (with Paul Marshall, in 2000 AD # 1032, 1997) ** "Case One: Side Step" (with Chris Weston, in 2000 AD # 1062, 1997) ** "Case Two: Cryptogram" (with Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1063, 1997) ** "Case Nine: JFKed" (with Allan Bednar as "Neal Brand", in 2000 AD #1070, 1997) ** "Case One: Houdini" (with Robert McCallum, in 2000 AD #1078, 1998) ** "Case Three: Shades of Grey" (with Robert McCallum, in 2000 AD #1080, 1998) ** "Case Six: Godhead Revisited" (with Allan Bednar, in 2000 AD #1083, 1998) *''Strontium Dogs'': "High Moon" (with Mark Harrison, 2000 AD #940-947, 1995) *''Sinister Dexter: ** "Sinister Dexter" (with David Millgate, in ''2000 AD Winter Special #7, 1995) ** "Nervous Rex" (with David Millgate, in 2000 AD #981, 1996) ** "Curl Up And Die" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #982, 1996) ** "Bratwurst Than Death" (with Tom Carney, in 2000 AD #983, 1996) ** "Max Vactor" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #984, 1996) ** "Death and Taxis" (with Charles Gillespie, in 2000 AD #985, 1996) ** "Finnigan's Minigun" (with Tom Carney, in 2000 AD #986, 1996) ** "The Eleventh Commandment" (with Charles Gillespie, in 2000 AD #988-989, 1996) ** "Alibi Of Broadway" (with Charles Gillespie, in 2000 AD #990-991, 1996) - may ** "Wish Upon A Czar" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #992-993, 1996) ** "Family Man" (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #994, 1996) ** "Executive Unction" (with Tom Carney and David Millgate, in 2000AD Sci-Fi Special 1996) ** "Learning Kurv" (with David Millgate, in 2000 AD #1023, 1996) ** "Gunshark Vacation" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1024-1031, 1997) ** "Headcase" (with Marc Wigmore, in 2000 AD #1032, 1997) ** "Murder 101" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1051-1061, 1997) ** "Luck Of The Irish" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1062, 1997) ** "Waiting For God Knows" (with Julian Gibson, in 2000 AD #1063, 1997) ** "60 Seconds" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1064, 1997) ** "Market Forces" (with Marc Wigmore, in 2000 AD #1065, 1997) ** "The Mating Game" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1066, 1997) ** "The Worst Fight We Was Ever In" (with Julian Gibson, in 2000 AD #1067, 1997) ** "A Brief History Of Gunsharks" (with Robert McCallum, in 2000 AD #1068, 1997) ** "Last Orders" (with Marc Wigmore, in 2000 AD #1069, 1997) ** "Pedal Power" (with Andrew Currie, in 2000 AD #1070, 1997) ** "Things to do in Downlode When You're Dead" (with Julian Gibson, in 2000 AD #1071, 1997) ** "Long to rain over us" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1072, 1997) ** "Roll With It" (with Julian Gibson, in 2000 AD #1073, 1997) ** "Dead Cert" (with Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1074, 1997) ** "Whack the Dinosaur" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1075, 1997) ** "Downlode Blues" (with Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1076, 1998) ** "F.A.Q "(with Clint Langley, in 2000 AD #1076, 1998) ** "Dressed to Kill" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1078, 1998) ** "Taking the Mick" (with Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1079-1082, 1998) ** "The Merry Weirdo" (with Allan Bednar as "Neal Brand", in 2000 AD #1083, 1998) ** "London Town" (with Greg Staples, in 2000 AD #1084, 1998) ** "The Big Stiff" (with Alex Ronald, in 2000 AD #1085, 1998) ** "Lyrical Bollards" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1086, 1998) ** "Hand Maid in Downlode" (with Andrew Currie, in 2000 AD #1087, 1998) ** "To the Devil a Detour" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1088-1089, 1998) ** "Drop Dead Gorgeous" (with Greg Staples, in 2000 AD #1090-1091, 1998) ** "Mother Lode and the Red Admiral" (with Calum Alexander Watt, in 2000 AD #1092-1095, 1998) ** "Word Is" (with Ben Willsher as "Sheer", in 2000 AD # 1096, 1998) ** "Tan Lines" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1097, 1998) ** "Tax Returns" (with David Millgate, in 2000 AD #1098, 1998) ** "Bullfighting Days" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1099, 1998) ** "Slay Per View" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD # 1102, 1998) ** "End of the Line" (with Marc Wigmore (1-3), Julian Gibson (4-5), in 2000 AD # 1103-1107, 1998) ** "Dead Man Whacking" (with Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1108-1109, 1998) ** "Death is a Lonely Donegan" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1111, 1998) ** "Anatomy of a Throwdown" (with Greg Staples, in 2000 AD #1112, 1998) ** "Unofficial Business" (with Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD ##1113-1114, 1998) ** "Sucker Punch" (with Sean Phillips, in 2000 AD #1115, 1998) ** "Coptalk" (with Lol, in 2000 AD #1116, 1998) ** "Smoke and Mirrors" (with David Bircham, in 2000 AD #1117-1122, 1998) ** "Grey's Allergy" (with Patrick Woodrow, in 2000 AD #1123, 1998) ** "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas" (with Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1124, 1998) ** "Automate" (with Paul Marshall, in 2000 AD # 1125, 1998) ** "Reservations" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD # 1126, 1998) ** "Eurocrash" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD # 1127-1139, 1998) ** "Exit Wounds" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD prog 2000, 1999) ** "Observations" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1181, 2000) ** "Mission to Mangapore" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1189-1197, 2000) ** "Life Behind Bars" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1198-1199, 2000) ** "Feeding Frenzy" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1200-1202, 2000) ** "Gun Play" (with Nigel Raynor/Stephen Baskerville, in 2000 AD #1203-1205, 2000) ** "Shrink Rap" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1206-1211, 2000) ** "Lucky" (with Patrick Goddard (pencils), Lee Townsend (inks), in 2000 AD # 1220, 2000) ** "Way Out West" (with Patrick Goddard (pencils), Lee Townsend (inks),in 2000 AD # 1221, 2000) ** "Scene of the Crime (with Steve Roberts, in 2000 AD #1222, 2000) ** "The Man in the Ion Mask" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD # 1223-1226, 2000) ** "Money Shots" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD # 1227-1228, 2000) ** "Point Blanc" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1231-1233, 2000) ** "Bullet Time" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD prog 2001, 2000) ** "Dirty Habits" (with Steve Roberts, in 2000 AD #1234, 2001) ** "Quality Time" (with Steve Roberts, in 2000 AD #1235, 2001) ** "Barf Bag" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1243-1245, 2000) ** "Fully Laundromatic" (with Ian Richardson, in 2000 AD #1246-1248, 2000-2001) ** "I say hello" (with Mark Pingriff, in 2000 AD #1264, 2001) ** "Fear and Clothing" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1265, 2001) http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=thrillviewer&choice=fearandclothing ** "On the Fidel" (with Steve Roberts, in 2000 AD #1266-1267, 2001) ** "Black and White" (with Frazer Irving, in 2000 AD #1268, 2001) ** "Night of the Living Dude" (with Cam Smith, in 2000 AD #1269, 2001) ** "Sumo Chanted Evening" (with pencils by Jon Haward and inks by John Stokes, in 2000 AD #1270, 2001) ** "Suddenly, Genghis" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1271, 2001) ** "Glock Around the Clock" (with Mark Pingriff, in 2000 AD #1272, 2001) ** "Slay Bells in the Snow" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD prog 2002, 2001) ** "U R Here" (with Adrian Bamforth, in 2000 AD #1279, 2002) ** "Narked for Death" (with Adrian Bamforth, in 2000 AD #1281, 2002) ** "Tart au Citroen" (with Steve Roberts, in 2000 AD #1282, 2002) ** "Poker Face" (with Ian Richardson, in 2000 AD #1283-84, 2002) ** "Croak" (with Mark Pingriff, in 2000 AD #1290-92, 2002) ** "House of Whacks" (with David Bircham, in 2000 AD #1294, 2002) ** "Animal Firm" (with Cam Smith, in 2000 AD #1296-98, 2002) ** "Deaky Poobar, we hardly knew ye" (with Steve Parkhouse, in 2000 AD #1307-1310, 2002) ** "Wising Off" (with Mike Collins, in 2000 AD #1311, 2002) ** "Low Life" (with Steve Roberts, in 2000 AD #1312, 2002) ** "The Off-Lode Experience" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1312, 2002) ** "Get Shirty" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD prog 2003, 2002) ** "Relode" (with Ben Willsher, in 2000 AD #1322-1325, 2003) ** "Bouncers" (with Steve Roberts, in Judge Dredd Megazine #202, 2003) ** "Gag Reflex" (with Steve Roberts, in Judge Dredd Megazine #204, 2003) ** "Big Game" (with Cam Smith, in 2000 AD #1343-1344, 2003) ** "Write from Wrong" (with Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1345-1347, 2003) ** "Oh Kal Cutter" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1348, 2003) ** "Junk Bond" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1356-1361, 2003) ** "Five Go Postal in Downlode" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD prog 2004, 2003) ** "Just Business" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1380-1382, 2004) ** "Job Jobbed" (with Andy Clarke, in 2000 AD #1383-1385, 2004) ** "Scare Tactics" (with Cam Smith, in 2000 AD #1397-1399, 2004)4) ** "Off-Ramp" (with Jack Lawrence, in 2000 AD #1415, 2004) ** "Dunce Macabre" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD prog 2005, 2004) ** "Latte Animals" (with Mark Pingriff, in 2000 AD #1429-1430, 2005) ** "Vircade" (with John McCrea, in 2000 AD #1431, 2005) ** "Life's A Beach" (with Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1433-1435, 2005) ** "Slow Train to Kal Cutter" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1443-1449, 2005) ** "...and Death shall have no dumb minions" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1459-1468, 2005) ** "Festive Spirits" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD prog 2006, 2005) ** "A Night Off" (with Steve Roberts, in Judge Dredd Megazine #242, 2006) ** "High Tide" (with Steve Roberts, in Judge Dredd Megazine #243, 2006) ** "Places to go, people to do" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1508-1513, 2006) ** "Pros and Cons" (with Ian Richardson (1-3), Simon Coleby (3) and Anthony Williams (4), in 2000 AD #1514-1517, 2006) ** "The Last Thing I Do" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1528-1533, 2007) ** "The Doctor is in" (with Simon Coleby, in 2000 AD #1535-ongoing, 2007) *''Flesh: "Chronocide" (with Steve White and Gary Erskine, in ''2000 AD #973-979, 1996) *''Venus Bluegenes: "On the Fragshell" (with Simon Coleby, in ''2000 AD #976-979, 1996) *''Black Light'' (with co-writer Steve White): ** "Survivor Syndrome" (with John Burns, in 2000 AD #1001-1005, 1996) ** "Lords of Creation" (with Lee Sullivan, in 2000 AD #1006-1009, 1996) ** "Pandora's Box" (with Steve Yeowell, in 2000 AD #1010-1013, 1996) *''Durham Red'' (with Mark Harrison): ** "Epicedium" (in 2000 AD #1006, 1996) ** The Scarlet Cantos (in 2000 AD #1078-1089, 1998, tpb, ISBN 1-904265-86-3) ** "Mask of the Red Death" (in 2000 AD #1111, 1998) ** The Vermin Stars (in 2000 AD #1250-1261, 2001, tpb, ISBN 1-904265-08-1) ** "The Empty Suns Book I" (in 2000 AD #1362-1368, 2003) ** "The Empty Suns Book II" (in 2000 AD #1382-1386, 2004) *''Rogue Trooper: "Rogue Troopers" (with Steve White and Alex Ronald , in ''2000 AD #1014-1022, 1996) *''Pulp Sci-Fi'': ** "Grunts" (with Mark Harrison, in 2000 AD #1096, 1998) ** "Best Possible Taste" (with Steve Sampson, in 2000 AD #1121, 1998) ** "Chimera Canyon" (with Adam Hoy, in 2000 AD #1127, 1999) ** "Coy's Big Score" (with Neil Googe, in 2000 AD #1129, 1999) *''Sancho Panzer'' (with Henry Flint, in 2000 AD #1112-1123, 1998) http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=PANZER *''Downlode Tales: ** "Tough Tushy" (with Sean Phillips, in ''2000 AD #1126, 1999) ** "Syn City" (with Siku, in 2000 AD #1127, 1999) ** "Lone Shark" (with Trevor Hairsine, in 2000 AD #1144, 1999) ** "The Ass Kickers" (with Paul Johnson, in 2000 AD #1145-1148, 1999) ** "Scrubbers" (with Calum Alexander Watt, in 2000 AD #1149, 1999) ** "The Whack Pack" (with Greg Staples, in 2000 AD #1152-1154, 1999) ** "City on Fire" (with Chris Weston, in 2000 AD #1155-1160, 1999) ** "Lock and 'Lode" (with Simon Davis, in 2000 AD #1161-68, 1999) *''Badlands'' (with Kev Walker, in 2000 AD #1178-1182, 2000) http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=BADLANDS *''Roadkill'': "Roadkill Book 1" (with Richard Elson, in 2000 AD #1208-1211, 2000) http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=ROADKILL *''Wardog'' (with pencils: Patrick Goddard; Inks: Dylan Teague, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.01-4.10, 2001) http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=WARDOG *''Tharg's Future Shocks: ** "Earth Works" (with Boo Cook, in ''2000 AD #1233, 2001) ** "Raw Recruit" (with Ian Richardson, in 2000 AD #1266, 2001) *''The Scarlet Apocrypha: http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=thrill&page=profiles&choice=SCARLET ** "Necrocultura" (with John Burns, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine #4.12, 2002) ** "Semblance" (with Steve Yeowell, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.13, 2002) ** "The Spirit and the Gaki" (with Frazer Irving, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.14, 2002) ** "Children of the Night" (with Enric Romero, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.15, 2002) ** "Genegun SD" (with Mark Harrison, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.16, 2002) ** "Red Menace" (with Carlos Ezquerra, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.17, 2002) ** ""In the Flesh (with Mark Harrison, in Judge Dredd Megazine #4.18, 2002) *''Atavar'' (with Richard Elson): ** "Atavar" (in 2000 AD #1281-1288, 2002) ** "Atavar II" (in 2000 AD #1329-1335, 2003) ** "Atavar III" (in 2000 AD #1443-1449, 2005) *''The V.C.s: ** "Peace Day" (with Henry Flint, in ''2000 AD #1300-1306, 2002) ** "Look on the Bright Side" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1327, 2002) ** "Escher's Well" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD prog 2003, 2002) ** "Shotgun" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1328, 2003) ** "Tickover" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1329, 2003) ** "Bystander" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1330-1331, 2003) ** "Green" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1332, 2003) ** "E & E" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1333, 2003) ** "M.I.A." (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1334, 2003) ** "Charon" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD #1335, 2003) ** "Down" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD prog 2004 #1371-1379, 2003-2004) ** "Old Soldiers" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD # 1432-1441, 2005) ** "Mail Call" (with Anthony Williams, in 2000 AD # 1486-1495, 2006) *''Kingdom'' (with Richard Elson, in 2000 AD, prog 2007 and #1518-1525, 2006-2007) *''Black Atlantic'' (with Steve Roberts, in Judge Dredd Megazine #253-, 2007, ongoing) Miscellaneous *''Ninjak'' #7-8, #11-21 (with co-authors Andy Lanning, Mark Moretti and Jorge González, with art by Andrew Currie, Tom Mandrake, Yvel Guichet, John Czop and Mike Manley, Valiant Comics 1994) *''Treasure Hunt'' (with Alan Baker) **''in the Creepy Mansion: A Puzzle and Role-Playing Adventure'' (Salamander Books, 1995, ISBN 0-517-14026-8) **''in the Lost City'' (1996, Random House ISBN 0-517-14188-4 Salamander Books ISBN 1-85600-056-7) *''Foxfire'' (with co-author Ian Edginton, and art by Kevin West, 4-issue mini-series, Malibu Comics, 1996) *''Terminator 2: Cybernetic Dawn'' (Boxtree, 1996, ISBN 0-7522-0390-8) *''Lords of Misrule'' (with co-authors John Tomlinson and Steve White; Art: Peter Snejbjerg, for Dark Horse, 1997, 1999 ISBN 1-56971-352-9) *''HyperSonic'' (with co-writer: Steve White; Art: Gary Erskine, for Dark Horse, 1997-1998) * Planet of the Apes: "The Ongoing Saga Volume 2: Blood Lines" (with co-author Ian Edginton, pencils by Sanford Greene, Pop Mhan, Paco Medina, Adrian Sibar; and inks by Norman Lee, Pop Mhan, Juan Vlasco, for Dark Horse, 2001-2002) *''Star Trek: Voyager: The Collection'' (with co-writers Andy Lanning and Jeffrey Moy, and art by Drew Struzan, 2002, Titan Books ISBN 1-84023-320-6) *''Wallace and Gromit: Pier Too Far '' (with Jimmy Hansen, 2005, Titan Books ISBN 1-84023-953-0) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (with Anthony Williams): **''A Hard Day's Fright'' (2005, Titan Books ISBN 1-84576-140-5) **''Who You Gonna Call?'' (2006, Titan Books ISBN 1-84576-141-3) **''Which Witch Is Which?'' (2006, Titan Books ISBN 1-84576-142-1) *Osprey Graphic History: **''Gamble for Victory: Battle of Gettysburg'' (with Dheeraj Verma, 48 pages, October 2006, ISBN 184603051X) **''Ironclads at War: The Monitor Vs the Merrimac'' (with Ron Wagner, 48 pages, October 2006, ISBN 1846030536) **''Deadly Inferno: Battle of the Wilderness'' (with Dheeraj Verma, 48 pages, June 2007, ISBN 1846030528) **''The Tide Turns: D-Day Invasion'' (with Richard Elson, 48 pages, September 2007, ISBN 1846030560) **''Hitler's Last Gamble: Battle of the Bulge'' (with Ron Wagner, 48 pages, September 2007, ISBN 1846030579) DC Comics *''Resurrection Man'' (with co-author Andy Lanning and art by Jackson Guice, DC, 1997-1999) *''Aquaman'' (with co-author Andy Lanning): **''Aquaman Annual'' #3 (with Anthony Williams, 1997) **''Aquaman'' #47-49 (with Jim Calafiore, 1998) **''Aquaman'' 1,000,000 (with Tom Grindberg, DC One Million week 3 - fits between Aquaman #49 and 50, 1998) *''Batman: "Two Faces" (with co-author Andy Lanning, pencils by Anthony Williams and inks by Tom Palmer, one shot Elseworlds story, DC, 1998) *Superman: ** "The Superman Monster" (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Tom Palmer and Anthony Williams, one shot Elseworlds story, DC, 1999) **''Return to Krypton (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Karl Kerschl, DC, 2004 Titan Books, ISBN 1-84023-798-8) **''Strange Attractors'' (with co-authors Gail Simone and Andy Lanning, and art by John Byrne, DC, 2006 Titan Books ISBN 1-84576-249-5, DC, ISBN 1-4012-0917-3) *''Body Doubles'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Joe Phillips, 4-issue mini-series, 1999-2000) *''Legion Lost'' (with co-author and inker Andy Lanning, and pencils by Oliver Coipel and Pascal Alike, DC, 2000-2001) *''iCandy'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Kalman Andrasofszky, 6-issue limited series, 2003-2004) *''The Legion: Foundations'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Chris Batista, Chip Wallace, Leonard Kirk, Dave Cockrum, Tony Harris, Tom Feister, Paul Rivoche and Eric Wight, DC, 2004 ISBN 1-4012-0338-8) Wildstorm *''Jet'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Dustin Nguyen, 3-issue mini-series, 2000-2001) *''Majestic'' (with co-author Andy Lanning): **''Volume 1: Strange New Visitor'' (with Karl Kerschl, collects Action Comics #811, Adventures of Superman #624, Superman #201 and Majestic 4-issue mini-series, 2004, DC, 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0483-X) **''While You Were Out'' (with Neil Googe, Georges Jeanty and Trevor Scott, collects Majestic #1-7, Wildstorm, 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0850-9) **''Volume 2'' (with Neil Googe, Georges Jeanty and Trevor Scott, collects Majestic #8-12, Wildstorm, 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0989-0) **''Volume 3: Final Cut'' (with Neil Googe, Diego Olmos, Kevin West and others, collects Majestic #13-17 and Wildstorm Winter Special, Wildstorm, January 2007, ISBN 1401212115, ISBN 978-1401212117) *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (with co-author Andy Lanning, and art by Wesley Craig, Wildstorm, November 2006, ongoing) Warhammer * Titan: God-Machine (Black Library, 256 pages, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-123-4) collects: ** Titan I (with Andy Lanning, Anthony Williams, and Marc Gascoigne, 64 pages, 1999, ISBN 1-84154-109-5) ** Titan II: Vivaporius (with Andy Lanning, Anthony Williams, and Marc Gascoigne, 96 pages, 2001, ISBN 1-84154-144-3) ** Titan III (with Anthony Williams, 2003, ISBN 1-84154-242-3) * Darkblade: Reign of Blood (with Kevin Hopgood, Black Library, 256 pages, 2005, ISBN 1844162060) collects: ** Darkblade (64 pages, 2000, ISBN 1-84154-124-9) ** Darkblade: World of Blood (96 pages, 2001, ISBN 1-84154-147-8) ** Darkblade: Throne of Blood (96 pages, 2003, ISBN 1-84154-241-5) * Imperial Gothic (Black Library, 208 pages, 2006, ISBN 1-84416-330-X) collects: ** Inquisitor Ascendant (with Simon Coleby, 84 pages, 2001, ISBN 1-84154-143-5) ** Inquisitor Ascendant II (with Simon Coleby, 80 pages, 2002, ISBN 1-84154-238-5) ** Lone Wolves (with Karl Richardson, 96 pages, hardcover, 2003, ISBN 1-84416-056-4, paperback, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-101-3) *''Warhammer 40,000'' (with co-author Ian Edginton, Boom! Studios): ** Damnation Crusade (with art by Lui Antonio and JM Ringuet, 6-issue mini-series, December 2006-2007, ongoing, trade paperback, July 2007, ISBN 142760679X) ** "Blood and Thunder" (with art by Daniel Lapham, 4-issue mini-series, December 2007, forthcoming)[http://boom-studios.com/taxonomy/term/222 Blood and Thunder profile at at Boom! Studios] *''Warhammer Fantasy'': "Forge of War" (with co-author Ian Edginton and with art by Tommy Castillo, 6-issue mini-series, Boom! Studios, April 2007, forthcoming) Novels Prose work includes: Warhammer 40,000 *''Gaunt's Ghosts'' series: ** The Founding (omnibus, 1008 pages, October 2003, ISBN 1-84416-066-1, 768 pages, May 2006, ISBN 1-84416-369-5) collects: *** First And Only (1999, ISBN 1-84416-164-1) *** Ghostmaker (2000, ISBN 0-671-78410-2) *** Necropolis (2000, ISBN 0-7434-1159-5) ** The Saint (omnibus, hardcover, October 2004, ISBN 1-84416-125-0, paperback, 1027 pages, August 2007, ISBN 1-84416-479-9) collects: *** Honour Guard (2001, ISBN 1-84154-151-6) *** The Guns of Tanith (2002, ISBN 1-84154-232-6) *** Straight Silver (2002, ISBN 1-84154-262-8) *** Sabbat Martyr (2003, ISBN 0-7434-4360-8) ** The Lost: *** Traitor General (2004, ISBN 1-84416-113-7) *** His Last Command (2005, ISBN 1-84416-238-9) *** The Armour of Contempt (2006, ISBN 1-84416-400-4) ** Sabbat Worlds Crusade connected volumes:: *** Double Eagle (Gaunt's Ghosts spinoff, hardcover, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-089-0, paperback, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-090-4) *** The Sabbat Worlds Crusade (Gaunt's Ghosts background book, 96 pages, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-249-4) *** Brothers of the Snake (hardcover, June 2007, ISBN 1-84416-475-6) *''Eisenhorn'' Trilogy (omnibus, 768 pages, October 2004, ISBN 1844161560): ** Xenos (2001, ISBN 1-84154-146-X) ** Malleus (2001, ISBN 0-7434-1176-5) ** Hereticus (2002, ISBN 1-84154-236-9) *''Ravenor'' (Eisenhorn trilogy spinoff series) ** Ravenor (hardcover, 2004, ISBN 1-84416-072-6, paperback, 2005, ISBN 1-84416-073-4) ** Ravenor Returned (hardcover, 2005, ISBN 1-844161-84-6, paperback, 2006, ISBN 1-84416-185-4) ** Ravenor Rogue (2007, hardcover, ISBN 1-84416-460-8) *''The Horus Heresy'' ** Horus Rising (2006, ISBN 1-84416-294-X) ** Legion (2008) Warhammer *''Tales of Malus Darkblade'' series (all with Mike Lee) ** The Daemon's Curse (2005, ISBN 1-84416-191-9) ** Bloodstorm (2005, ISBN 1844161927) ** Reaper of Souls (2006, ISBN 1844161935) ** Warpsword (2007, ISBN 1-84416-194-3) ** Lord of Ruin (September 2007, ISBN 1844161951) *Other: ** Gilead's Blood (Warhammer Fantasy novel, with Nik Vincent, 2000) **''Hammers of Ulric'' (Warhammer Fantasy novel, with Nik Vincent and James Wallis, 2001) **''Riders of the Dead'' (Warhammer Fantasy novel, 2003) ** Fell Cargo (Warhammer Fantasy novel, 2006) ** Tactica Imperialis: A History of the Later Imperial Crusades (Warhammer 40,000 background book, with Andy Hoare, 96 pages, 2007, ISBN 1-84416-423-3) Torchwood *''Torchwood: Border Princes'' (BBC Books, January 2007, ISBN 0563486546, ISBN 978-0563486541) http://theprimaryclone.blogspot.com/2006/12/secrets-out.html References External links *Official homepage *Dan Abnett's blog *[http://www.2000adonline.com/?zone=droid&page=profiles&choice=DANA 2000 AD profile] *Black Library profile *Marvel profile *Dark Horse profile *The Grand Comic Database entry *Atomic Avenue list of publications * * *Lexicanum page *[http://www.2000ad.org/markus/loosecannons/ Loose Cannons], a 4 part mini-series (drawn by Mark Harrison) for Marvel which was never published but has been put online. Interviews *2004 interview with 2000ADReview *December 2006 interview with Newsarama about Damnation Crusade Category:British comics writers Category:2000 AD creators Category:Warhammer 40,000 authors Category:Warhammer Fantasy authors Category:Living people Category:1965 births